Blood red streets
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Sasuke is a man who wants to demolish his small town. His father's a chairman and his brother's hoping to fill that void when the time comes for his father to leave. But Sasuke is stabbed in the back by Itachi and soon finds that he has to trust Naruto.


**This story literally just popped into my head! Well a poem did and then the thought of Naruto and Sasuke came up to me as long lost lovers so this fic came to life…**

**Summary: The sky runs red and all the voices are muted to the satisfaction of one man in charge of a small town. Sasuke Uchiha, a business man working for the group, Akatsuki, is finding out his work will be terminated with his life on the line. How did he end up like this? Well that my friend, is where Naruto Uzumaki comes in. A young man who has dedicated his life to protecting civilians of the small town but there is something strange with the way Naruto does things and Sasuke is not sure what to make of him. Is this man an enemy or a friend?**

"**Talking." **

"_**Thinking aloud and phone chats."**_

**Warning: Violence, blood wounds, cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series, Naruto. I do own the poem in the beginning and the end!**

* * *

><p><em>The blood falls,<em>

_Dripping and running the streets with red._

_I look to you for the answer 'why?' and get a night in bed._

_Your eyes are painful and tearful and swollen with the color red._

_I hate red and everything to do with it. But you are…different._

_You shine through my eyes and see my very soul. Will you take it from me…Naruto?_

* * *

><p>This place is a zoo and a dirt hole that I wish not see be rebuilt. So I've decided to demolish everything that stands here. Here in Konoha, I am the leader, their savior and probably the only one who gives a shit. In case you don't want to cross my path, watch out for my name, Sasuke Uchiha. I own just about everything in my city and I'm about to destroy it all. Why? Because my older brother thinks I'm a coward and leaving all these useless buildings up just for my mother's sake. She hates how my father does things at his own will and how he tries to corrupt our minds with such unusual tactics to get whatever he wants. But she thinks I'm different and I'm going to prove her wrong.<p>

My father has passed the torch down to us two brothers but neither of us wants the other to succeed in life. So now we're fighting it out, taking homes from the very people who try to see us as gods of this forgotten city. It's a really, terrible sight to see so many people trust the Uchiha brothers. Like begging people who don't care where they get their things from so long as they get it.

But there's one man who insists on getting in our way, one who tries to be a hero for everyone in the city. To me, he's nothing but a disgrace to this town. No one needs a hero, not in this day and age. I curse him every time I hear about him on the news. He's like a plague just waiting to be wiped out by the human race. Itachi doesn't see this man as a threat though and I'm wondering if he has something to do with this 'hero' crap. But like a busy man, I have other things to worry about besides a loner who thinks he's a big shot.

"Mr. Uchiha, you have a man on line 2 for you, won't say who he is, shall I take a message?" Hinata Hyuuga, a bright young woman with fine skills of typing and answering phones. Her father is in league with my father and the two seem to have so much in common. But the man's daughter can be such a klutz.

"No, I'll take it. It's probably Itachi bothering me about the buildings again." The girl smiled politely as she always does and shut the door to my office.

I walked around my desk and picked up the black phone on my desk. I hesitated for a few seconds but I lifted the phone to my ear. "Hello, products and buys, how may I help you?" I heard a chuckle on the other line. I hated these calls, they were always wasting my time and they wasted the electricity bill on my business.

"_Hey! You might not know me, but I know you! I've been watching you, Sasuke Uchiha!" _ I was stunned to think a person with such a ridiculous voice would actually know me and to top it off, watching me like a stalker!

I slammed my phone down, dismissing the call as nothing but a prank phone call. But had I known what my brother was planning for me, I would have known not to hang up that phone call. That man on the other line was probably the only one to save me from what was to come my way.

* * *

><p><em>You silently walk these streets, watching me.<em>

_Is there something you want? Do you want to be free?_

_Tell me now and I'll promise you the world,_

_Tell me now and I'll promise my heart._

* * *

><p><strong>An: AWW That Sasuke is such a rude man, no?**


End file.
